


Shooting Star

by Midnight_Solstice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, All other pairings will be in the background supporting these two smols lololol, Alternate Universe - Idols, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, The main focus is on YooSeven ship, oh but don't worry other pairings do get their spotlight too ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Solstice/pseuds/Midnight_Solstice
Summary: Jumin Han’s company, C&R, was number one in the KPOP star industry. Yoosung Kim just happened to be scouted into it by a mysterious man going by the name of 707. He suddenly gets thrown into the world of stars, where everyone around him is sparkling and shining with talent, and he can’t help but feel awestruck. Oh, and that man, 707? He’s actually his partner, and they’re going to be debuting as a duo unit called H0N3Y. Let the fun begin.>>> ON INDEFINITE HIATUS <<<





	1. Prologue

“Your number, please.”

Yoosung paused, looking up from the cash register to look up at the unfamiliar man standing on the other side of the counter. The man seemed to be older than him, with strange striped glasses. He had vibrant red hair, a set of golden eyes, and wore a casual jacket adorned with orange headphones around his neck. 

Was this guy… hitting on him? B-But wait, Yoosung didn’t swing that way! He knew that he wasn’t unattractive by all means, due to the amount of girls that had asked him out in college, but..!

“Come again?” Yoosung asked, making sure he had heard correctly. 

The man held out his hand to Yoosung, as if expecting him to actually hand over his number. He repeated his same words from before. “Your number, please.”

_ So, he wasn’t hearing things?! _

Yoosung stood there, flustered, before shaking his head from side to side. The college student made an X with his arms. “U-Um..! I’m sorry, but that’s not on the menu, sir!!” The blond stammered out, cheeks red. 

“Huh?” The man questioned, confused, as if asking someone for their number, especially another guy, at that!! .. was completely natural. Then, his facial expression became that of understanding. “Ah, I see! Ya think I’m interested in you?” He chuckled, probably amused at Yoosung’s actions. 

The poor boy furiously nodded his head up and down, it was easy to tell how embarrassed he was.

“Oho, is that it? Well, I guess you could say I  _ am _ indeed interested in you, cutie~.” The ginger winked at him, smiling. It seemed teasing others brought him great pleasure, for some reason.

Yoosung only became even more flustered at that, opening his mouth to say something.”I.. I um, I’m sorry, but I--!”

“Don’t swing that way?” The man finished for him, chuckling again. “That’s a shame, but that’s not why I want your number.”

Confusion was written all over Yoosung’s face as his arms slowly went down, back to his sides. “P...Pardon? Then, why..?”

The stranger put a hand on the counter, leaning closer towards Yoosung. He had a huge smile on his face, as if he was up to something, a plan of some sort. Then, the blond noticed that the man slid a card towards him.

Yoosung gulped, though he was anticipating the stranger’s answer with wide, violet eyes.

“You’re being scouted, of course.”

 

**~~~~~**  
  


And that was how Yoosung Kim found himself in front of the C&R building, hands sweaty from the nervousness that had started ever since he’d decided to actually call the number on the card that was given to him by the mysterious man who was code-named ‘707’.

At first, he couldn’t believe it.

Him, a regular college student who works to earn money by himself just to get by in life…! An avid LOLOL gamer that wasn’t very social or outgoing…! A guy like him was scouted to the most famous KPOP industry in all of Korea. It was almost too good to be true, he thought.

“Yoosung Kim, you’ve somehow used up all of the luck in your life!!” He said out loud to himself, staring up at the incredibly tall building. It was way too intimidating to look at. Yoosung gulped, gripping the business card in his hand. “There’s no way a chance like this could ever happen again… I’ve gotta get a grip!” 

Of course, at first, he never wanted to become a KPOP star. It was too much work for all of the work that he never did before. Plus, he’d be abandoning his quiet gaming life, and his guild members on LOLOL. So of course, for the first few days he hadn’t bothered to call 707. However, as the days went on, he contemplated on what it would feel like to be a star. Much more money, of course! And everyone would be sure to love him! Being famous didn’t sound that bad, especially when he’d been a hermit all his life. 

It’d been on his mind until he finally caved and decided to give it a shot, being a star. 

Biting his bottom lip, Yoosung took a step forward, then another, and another. He made his way towards the entrance of C&R, entering the building with trembling legs. Of course it would be great to be famous, but he wasn’t used to getting so much attention. Just walking into a building that the top star, ZEN, worked at really gave him the shivers. 

Slowly, Yoosung walked up to the front desk, where a lady with brown hair was sitting. He swallowed his nerves down and began speaking in a quiet voice. “Um, excuse me…?”

She looked up at him, glasses glaring from the light. “Yes, how may I help you?”

“Ah, um… I’m here for a man named 707…” Yoosung trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 707 had only told him over the phone to tell the front desk those exact words.

The woman seemed to understand right away, picking up the phone and dialing some sort of number. “I’ll make a phone call to him, then. Please hold.”

She placed the phone next to her ear.  “Yes, hello? There’s a young man here to see you. Huh? Ah, yes. He’s blond, a bit young… shall I send him up to you? ..No?” The woman gripped the phone in her hand tightly, seeming annoyed. “To Mr. Han? He knows already? Alright, I’ll send him up to Mr. Han instead, gosh. Goodbye.”

The woman, whom, now looking at her nametag, was called Jaehee, hung up the phone and turned towards him again. She gave him a forced smile, as if she was trying to calm herself down from her inner rage. “Mr. Han will see you now. Please proceed to the top floor, floor thirty. His office will be the first door to your left.”

“Thank you very much!” He replied, giving a slight bow before making his way towards the elevators. Then, a thought struck in his mind.

‘Mr. Han will see you now?’ He thought to himself, tilting his head as he pushed the button for the elevator to make its way down again. It sounded weird to say, almost familiar somehow, but he quickly shook it off. “Well, whatever! I’ve gotta look professional! I’m meeting the man who made so many top stars, after all!” 

  
When the elevator doors opened, he stepped in, and pushed the button to the thirtieth floor.


	2. C&R Trainee

When the elevator doors opened with a quiet... _meow(?),_ Yoosung stepped out, looking from left to right in awe. The top floor was extremely extravagant, it was like he was stepping into a whole different world. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and even the hallway itself was a clean, sparkly sleet of a light, golden color. Small, decorative tables were adorned with beautiful artistic items such as statues, flowers, and...photos of cats in golden frames?

Yoosung thought it was a bit strange, but he shook it off. Who was he to judge someone else's personal taste? After all, he would have definitely framed photos of his LOLOL avatar and his guild members in golden frames as well, if he was filthy rich like Jumin Han.

Unfortunately, however; as a poor university student, money was meant for his tuition and his monthly apartment fee, as well as the remaining few dollars for cup noodles (and the occasional chocolate milk). Hopefully his pitiful life would be changed financially after becoming a star… he looked forward to gaining many fans and making his mother back at home proud.

Of course he had told her about his golden opportunity of becoming a KPOP star beforehand, and she was rather emotional about it, crying out, “ _Oh, my little baby boy is growing up so fast…!_ ” and “ _I can't believe a potential top star came out of my womb! In fact, when you were just a little baby boy and you said your first word, ‘gyah’, I just knew something was different about you..!_ ”

...Yeah. Anyways, he'd definitely make her proud! Even though he seemed to be a complete hermit who played games all day and night, he had, in fact, worked out!

...His fingers, that is. By typing on the keyboard. A lot.

He worked out everyday, so he wasn't very sure why he didn't have abs like Zen…  well, whatever! From now on, Yoosung Kim will work hard~!

With that thought in mind, he strolled to the left side of the hallway, almost immediately finding the first door. On the door were the words ‘ **_HAN_ ** ’ in capital letters. He had expected it to be much more… sparkly, but it was just a normal name plate.

Swallowing his nerves once again, Yoosung shoved the business card, which he had been holding the entire time, into his pocket. He did a quick check-over on his appearance, quickly adjusting his tie, sliding his hand down his white dress shirt to remove the wrinkles. His black dress pants seemed alright.

Finally, looking up at the door once again with determination brimming within his violet eyes, he licked his lips to moisten them a bit before placing a hand on the knob and turning it.

 

_**~~~~~** _

 

It was a definite given that ZEN was a top star. His attractive appearance made women, and even men, swoon at just the sight of him. His skills in dance and his lovely singing voice screamed talent in every single way. Especially his acting in Korean dramas and talk shows. How did he become the top star that he deserved to be? By the help of Jumin Han, of course. Though he most definitely _didn’t_ want the help, Jumin had _forcefully_ made him become a trainee at his company, before being thrown onto the debut stage with ZEN as his stage name. Then he was introduced into the acting industry, and before he knew it… he was one of the biggest solo artists in the Kpop industry.

And what was his relationship with Jumin Han, the rich head of the company?

...Well, that, he wasn’t exactly sure himself. They’d already been friends ever since, he didn’t even remember how many years it had been. But one thing that he was definitely certain about, was that… they couldn’t possibly just be friends, right?

At least, not after… they’ve shared secret kisses now and then during their rare meetings.

He didn’t know how it started, or when it did, or even who kissed who first, but… he didn’t exactly… _hate_ kissing Jumin.

And it just so happened that today was one of the days they were meeting in Jumin’s office, to discuss the upcoming plans Jumin had for ZEN and his next comeback stage.

Though, one thing led to another, and…

Somehow… he was feverishly kissing Jumin, the man had him pinned against the wall with both hands on both sides of his head. Zen was clutching onto the rich man’s suit, pulling him closer as their teeth clinked together. Hot puffs of breath, tongues intertwining sloppily, but that was how they both liked it.

Jumin pulled away for a bit, most likely to breathe. They were both panting, their lips both swollen a nice shade of red. It was silent, save for their low, quiet pants.

Zen was the first to break the silence, easily regaining his stamina due to the amount of times he’d worked out. “So... Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to kiss me?” He let go of the other male’s suit, hands retreating to his sides.

The corner of Jumin’s lips curled upwards into a menacing smirk. “It depends. How much do you want me to kiss you?”

Zen’s vibrant crimson eyes gleamed dangerously. “How much do _you_ want to kiss _me,_ you dumb cat bastard?”

“I don’t know, perhaps I should show you.”

Lips on lips once again, Jumin’s hands were snaking around Zen’s waist, pulling him closer. The intensity of their kisses were making Zen light-headed, but he held onto his sanity. He began to feel heat pooling _down there_ , and a vibrant blush appeared on his face. Just a bit more, _and_ \--!

“Eeek! Um, I’m so sorry, I must have gotten the wrong room--!”

 **_Slam_ ** _._

Jumin had quickly released him, looking back at the door in a calm manner. Too calm for the current situation.

Zen, on the other hand, simply stared at the door blankly.

What.. what the _hell_ just happened…?

 

**~~~~~**

 

Yoosung had quickly slammed the door behind him, scurrying out. His cheeks were heated up in embarrassment from the sight that he had just witnessed. There were two guys… k... kissing! Now, of course Yoosung was always an open minded person, he accepted everyone for who they were and infinitely supported his friends. However, he had never in his life seen two men kissing, much less, right in front of him! He raised his hands to his cheeks, feeling the heat emitting from them.

Fortunately for him, he had hightailed the heck outta there the moment he entered, so he didn't get a clear look at the person behind the man with the black hair, which he assumed was Jumin Han due to the photos he's seen of him on the internet.

He must have gotten the wrong room, right? There was no way that _Jumin Han was gay_ … right?

...Right?

Yoosung turned around, checking the nameplate again.

**_HAN_ **

M-Maybe they got the nameplates wrong! He thought to himself, shaking his head. Perhaps, he had heard the woman named Jaehee say left, but it was actually the right hallway?

Believing his own foolish thoughts, he turned on his heels, quickly walking down the opposite hallway, and stopping in front of the first door. He then peered at the nameplate curiously.

“___”

...The nameplate...was blank…?

Perhaps the room wasn't being used…?

But, why would there be an unused room on the top floor? Surely it was for the people who had the highest position in the company, no?

Now, Yoosung was a rather curious fellow. And after his unsuccessful rendezvous on the other side of the hall, he definitely decided that if _that_ wasn’t the correct room, then this one _definitely_ had to be, right?

With shaking, sweaty palms, he began to reach out to the door--

_“LOLOL! LOLOL! Hero, someone is calling for you! Your adventure awaits! LOLOL! LOLOL!”_

Yoosung jerked his hand back, jumping at the sudden noises that his phone was making. Who could possibly be calling him at such a crucial time?!

Mumbling about how much he just wanted the day to be over with under his breath, he reached into his pocket and dug out his cellphone, looking at the caller ID with curious eyes.

_‘707’...?_

Quickly, he swiped to the left and picked up, fumbling with his phone a bit before he finally got it up to his ear.

“H-Hello?” He asked uncertainly.

“Heya, cutie! I heard you’re here! You’re currently on the top floor, right?” A cheerful voice from the other side of the phone said.

“Mm, I’m here... but I think that lady, Jaehee.. She gave me directions to the wrong room…?” Yoosung said, once again uncertain and completely in denial of what he had just witnessed. His innocent mind made him believe it was all just a misunderstanding, apparently.

Laughter could be heard on the other line, making Yoosung feel embarrassed. “Pffft… bahaha! No, no, that was definitely the correct room, Yoosung. The first room on the left, thirtieth floor?”

Biting his lip, he nodded, then suddenly remembered that he was talking on the phone and quickly hummed in approval. “Mmm.. yeah.. B-but..!”

“But what? Did you see two men kissing each other, or something?” 707 asked, and he could practically _hear_ the smirk dripping from the older male’s tone.

His cheeks heated up once again. “How did you--?”

“Ah, it must have been hard for you, since you _don’t swing that way_ , right?” The ginger spoke in an highly amused voice. “Jaehee’s going to roast me later, hahaha!” A pause, then muffled laughter. “Anyways, you shouldn’t go into that door in front of you. It’s blank for a reason, you know!”

Yoosung couldn’t believe he was getting flustered just from listening to Seven (he had decided to call him that, since ‘707’ was a mouthful) teasing him… _over the freaking phone._ Perhaps his friends were right, Yoosung was way too easy of a prey to tease. “Well.. okay, I won’t go in…” He mumbled, but then realized something. How the hell did Seven know he was in front of the door with the blank nameplate? He hadn’t mentioned anything about it… “Wait a minute, Seven, how did you--”

“Oh, look at the time~! I’ve gotta go now! Go back to the room you were in before, okay? They’re probably done by now, hahaha. Seven, over and out!!”

“Seven, wait--!!!”

_Beep._

Yoosung looked down at his phone, seeing that the call was ended. Pouting, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. God, why was Seven always so secretive? And, what -- was today ‘cut Yoosung off ten-thousand times’ day? He had just been interrupted so many times without warning. Gee, Seven sure liked to talk a lot.

Sigh.

Well, whatever. He’d get his answers, eventually… hopefully.

The blond slowly made his way back to the very same door he had rushed out of in a hurry, taking his sweet time because he definitely _did not_ want to bother the couple inside. Or.. well, if they even were a couple, anyway.

His stomach was in knots, but he finally made it back to where he started, once again staring at the words ‘ **_HAN_ ** ’ on the door. Perhaps.. He should try knocking this time.

After all, he had completely forgotten to knock the last time he came in, due to how nervous he was. But now, all he felt was fear of seeing that same scene again - and he definitely wanted to be careful this time.

Now more cautious, Yoosung raised a hand and knocked on the door, three knocks, to be exact.

His heart was beating erratically in his chest, with butterflies in his stomach. Then he heard someone clear their throat from inside the room, and a rough, “ _Come in._ ”

Gulping, Yoosung twisted the doorknob and stepped in.

A man with raven hair - it must have been Jumin Han - was sitting in a luxurious black chair in front of his desk. Standing next to the window of the beautiful landscape was a man with snow white hair - was that ZEN?! He had only saw the man on T.V. and magazines, and just… everything!! It was incredibly intimidating to meet a top star when he, himself, barely had any experience… save for gaming, that is.

Their eyes were on him as soon as he entered.

Jumin Han cleared his throat, readjusting his tie that was...strangely, completely messed up. Though he didn’t question it. “Welcome, you must be Yoosung, correct?”

Yoosung quickly nodded upon being addressed. “Yes, um, sir!”

“Perfect. I apologize for what you saw before. I was not… _ahem_ , informed about your arrival. My secretary seemed to think so otherwise, though.” Jumin apologized formally. Zen, on the other hand, just looked away, pretending to look at the scenery with a tint of red on his cheeks.

The college student shook his head, “No, it’s.. It’s alright! I didn’t knock, so it was rude of me to enter…” He rubbed the back of his head, a crooked smile on his lips.

“It is quite alright. Though it does help to knock,” Jumin’s dark eyes flitted over to Zen for a brief moment before returning to Yoosung. “Anyhow, I have been told by one of my employees that you are a potential star. You are here because you want to see if you have potential, correct?”

Gaining a bit more confidence, Yoosung nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Mr. Han!”

Jumin leaned back in his chair, the smallest of smiles on his lips. “You do not have to say my name so formally. Please, just call me ‘Jumin’. I am not too sure what my employee saw in you to scout you, however…” He leaned forward, elbows on his desk as he scanned Yoosung’s appearance. “You definitely have the visuals.”

Yoosung was prone to getting flustered easily, that’s what he decided when his cheeks became red _once again_ \-- “T-Thank you, Mr- I mean, Jumin! I don’t have any particular talents, but… if I can become a trainee, I believe I can perhaps become a star..!”

“Hmm… I like your honesty…” Jumin was silent for a while, before he slowly nodded after a moment. “Alright. I’ll take you in as a trainee of C&R, for say… two years?” It was obvious Jumin very much trusted the employee, who he predicted was Seven, that scouted him.

Two years…! He’d be twenty-one by then! As a broke, nineteen year old college student, he was more than ready for this kind of opportunity!

“I would absolutely love that! Thank you for giving me such a great opportunity, Jumin!” Yoosung exclaimed, violet eyes twinkling with excitement. He bowed in gratitude. A trainee at the most popular company in the KPOP industry..!

“Then, I guess I’ll be seeing you around,” an unfamiliar voice - well, actually, it was quite familiar due to the many times he’d heard it on television - spoke up suddenly. Yoosung looked up to see Zen smiling at him. “Welcome to C&R, rookie.”

Yoosung nodded in appreciation. “Yes! Thank you, um..” He trailed off, unsure of what to call the older male.

“Zen is fine. No need for honorifics.” Zen said, chuckling.

“Zen! Thank you, Zen!” The blond bowed once again, before standing up straight again. Happiness was overflowing from him, and it was blatantly obvious.

“Of course, you may start your training tomorrow. Be here by 9AM, sharp. I’ll tell my secretary to send you a schedule via email later today,” Jumin stood up, smoothing down his suit. “I shall see you around, Yoosung. I’m looking forward to seeing what kind of talents you have. However, it’s about time for my lunch time, so I shall get going.”

“Alright, Jumin! I’ll do my best…!” Yoosung smiled, bowing again, then turned towards the door. “Then, please have a good lunch, the both of you! I’ll be on my way, then!”

“That’s the kind of attitude I’m looking for,” Jumin said, before nodding. “Yes, be careful on your way out.”

“See ya, rookie.” Zen gave a proper goodbye, giving the boy a small wave.

Thrilled that he had gotten to become a trainee, Yoosung nodded once more before practically skipping out of the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Gosh, he wanted to tell someone this great news…!

Who should he call?!

His friends? ...They were in class right now, though…

Erm… his...mother! Yes, perhaps his mother! She would be so proud of him!

Snatching his phone out of his pocket, he pressed number one on his phone for speed dial as he walked back towards the elevator.

It rang four times before his mother finally picked up. He stopped in front of the elevator, pressing the button - and it came almost immediately. The doors opened.

Excitedly, Yoosung began speaking. “Hello, mother? Guess what just happened-!” The boy stepped into the elevator, and it closed behind him as he chattered away with his mother.

 

**_~~~~~_ **

 

“What? But, Luciel said you already knew, Mr. Han!” Jaehee exclaimed, completely exasperated from the call she had gotten from her boss.

“You should know to always check with me, since Luciel likes to play pranks.”

Frustrated, she sighed. “Alright, that will not happen again, Mr. Han. Then, pardon me. I have a phone call to make…”

The secretary hung up, then rapidly dialed Luciel’s number. Oh man, he was _so_ going to get it. He had no idea how furious she was at the moment.

_Ring… ring…_

“Hiya! What’s up, Jae--”

 _“Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Again. Luciel.”_ She said through gritted teeth. God, she was going to go crazy!

“Ahaha, I just thought it would’ve been fun to see Yoosung’s reaction. Sorry~! I’llneverdoitagainbye!”

_Beep._

  
“He-Hello? Luciel?” Jaehee continued to talk into the phone, almost desperately. _“LUCIEL, I’M NOT DONE TALKING! LUCIEL!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i got this chapter out so quick because i was amazed at how many comments, kudos, and bookmarks this story got so quickly and it was only the prologue!!
> 
> i wrote half of this chapter throughout my school day lololol;; 
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for all of the motivation!! your nice comments drive me to write more, aaa~~
> 
> i honestly don't know when i'll update again, but tbh probably fast again with all of the feedback this story's getting haha;;
> 
> also, i don't have a beta reader so forgive me if i made any mistakes;;; i always double check the next day but who knows if i actually get them all. quq
> 
> stay tuned! this story's gonna be a blast! B)
> 
> -m.s.


	3. Bittersweet Lips

As the moon slowly rose up to decorate the sky with its presence among the stars, the head of C&R, Jumin Han, sat in his office looking down at the quiet, illuminated cityscape below. In his darkened room, he had a glass of wine in one hand, and the other was petting Elizabeth 3rd, whom he had brought into his office after work hours were over.

Deep in thought as the twinkling lights from the city flashed to and fro below, he took a delicate sip of wine. The red wine tasted quite sweet and opulent on his tongue, it was definitely intellectually satisfying for him, someone who could buy expensive wines so easily. The flavor was acidity, the zesty tart flavor bursting forth with the flamboyant taste of fruit. He slowly licked his lips, petting his elegant companion on her head with gentle strokes. She purred in his lap, and a smile played on his lips.

Normally on nights like these, he would have loved to have Zen as his companion as well. However, the other male being a top star only made his schedule a lot more busy than others, which shortened the time they could spend together. It wasn’t as if his dear Elizabeth 3rd wasn’t enough company for him, however - it felt nice to speak to another human being from time to time. Also, he had… other specific plans with Zen that he would’ve liked to try out with him sometime.

Though Jumin was often cool and collected, he did not understand what kind of relationship he had with Zen - or, rather, Hyun. However, whatever their relationship was, he did not dislike it. It was rather pleasant, after all.

With those thoughts in mind, he placed his wine glass on his lips to take another sip of the luscious wine. However, as he tilted his cup, his cellphone began ringing.

_Purr… meow…_

Ah, yes. His ringtone was music to his ears. Such a melodic sound…

It was such a shame to stop it because he had to pick up, though. It was a call from Hyun, after all. The raven-haired man placed his wine cup back down onto his office desk, reaching out for his cellphone.

“Hello, Hyun?” He said in a cool voice after tapping the accept button.

  
“Jumin…” Hyun murmured softly, underlying tones of affection in his voice. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

A smile came to Jumin’s lips.

“I am rather flattered, is my voice really that enjoyable to listen to?”

He heard a huff on the other side of the phone. “Don’t push your luck. You know what I mean. But, I also had something to discuss with you.”

Jumin raised an eyebrow, curious. “Oh? And what is that something?”

“It’s about Luciel…” Another pause. Wind could be heard blowing through the speakers, indicating that Hyun must have been outside somewhere. “I think we should make him become a star, too.”

“Luciel? A star?” Jumin contemplated the thought, trying to imagine his ginger haired friend as an idol.

...It didn’t seem very likely.

“Why Luciel? He would not agree to become one, and it doesn’t seem to fit his personality.” Jumin heard another purr from Elizabeth 3rd in his lap, her soft fur tickling his hand.

“You know he’s capable of being a star, he just doesn’t want to become one. He has so much potential, but…” Hyun trailed off. Jumin patiently waited for him to continue. “He’s holding back, for some reason. I had this psychic dream last night… I saw him. It was a dream of the past, where he was practicing dance - and, gosh, his dancing was so good. And I really mean it. He seemed to be around nine years old. But then, his mother came in - at least, I believe it was his mother… She yelled at him and told him that he shouldn’t try to become noticed by anyone, to stop dancing. Because he has to live in secret…” Hyun trailed off once again, as if unsure if it was alright to share such a personal story to someone else.

Jumin had listened carefully, letting each word sink into his mind. “It’s alright, go on.”

“...I don’t know why he has to live in secrecy, because I woke up the moment she…” Silence. “...She hit him. Hard. Square on the face… It really shocked me.”

“Luciel had a difficult past like that?” Jumin wondered. “It’s no wonder he wants to keep everything about him a secret. However, he is my friend, so I trust him.”

“Yes, so that’s why..!” Hyun continued, “You should make him a star! The poor guy’s always lurking around in the background, hidden in the shadows. He once told me that he wanted me to shine in his place because he couldn’t. As his friend, I can’t just leave him like this! This isn’t what he really wants, I just know it!”

Jumin hummed in agreement. “Hmm, I see.. So you want to help him. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“My dreams are always right. So, that being said, we need to help him! That guy’s always keeping things to himself and pretending to see the other way.”

“I suppose it would not be bad to help out a friend in need. Especially when you’re the one who’s asking me.” Jumin murmured affectionately. “What do you want me to do for him, then? Surely he would refuse my offer if I gave him a chance to become an idol.”

Hyun didn’t say anything for a moment, but Jumin knew he had made him blush. He was always quiet when he became shy, that guy. “W-Well! So you know that new recruit, Yoosung, right?”

“Of course, we had just met him this afternoon.” The director replied.

“Great!” Hyun exclaimed enthusiastically. _“So I was thinking we…”_

 

**~~~~~**

 

The next morning, Yoosung became a reliable adult. He woke up the moment his alarm rang at 7AM, without turning it off completely and going back to sleep like he usually did. Fortunately for him, he didn’t have any classes today, or for the next two weeks, that is. Since he was on semester holidays.

He awoke with a yawn, rubbing his crusted, sleepy eyes. Yet, though he was still tired, he was quite excited for his training to begin!

Hopping off of his bed, he forced his body to move towards the bathroom. It was his first day, so of course, he’d have to give everyone a perfect first impression!

Grinning once he saw himself in the mirror at the start of a surely wonderful day, he picked up his toothbrush and frosted a bit of toothpaste on it. And so his morning began with brushing his teeth, showering, and grooming himself for his first day at C&R. He had already quit his job at the fast food restaurant last night, so he was all ready to go..!!

For his breakfast, he made himself a successful omurice. Yes, an actual successful one… with a cute smiley face drawn on it with ketchup. For once, his life wasn’t a complete mess! Hurray for Yoosung Kim! Woo-hoo! It even tasted as delicious as it looked. He felt really proud of himself. Hehe.

Once he was finished eating, Yoosung checked himself out in the mirror, eyeing his outfit. He may have worn really simple clothes; a white T-shirt with some sweatpants rolled up to his knees, but it was a really refreshing look and completely appropriate for all of the training he was going to do.

His hair was swept to the side, his usual hairstyle, and pinned with two bobby pins. Now that he had finished everything within an hour, he figured he could easily get there at least thirty minutes early to explore the building. Humming to himself a lively song, Yoosung grabbed his practice bag (which had a change of clothes, water, and so-on) and slung it over his shoulder before unlocking the door and leaving his apartment.

He’d already started the engine of his car and arrived at the building in about twenty minutes. Not much happened in between, but it sure seemed like time went by quickly.

He was already in front of the building of C&R, already inside by the time he thought about greeting the staff there. The blond made his way up to the front desk to greet the lady named Jaehee, however…

Instead of a light brown haired woman, sitting in the seat of the front desk was a certain ginger with the oddly striped glasses. There was a huge smile on his lips, and Yoosung couldn’t help but wonder why Seven was so amused. He had _just_ arrived here, after all!!

“Seven?” Yoosung asked, his voice laced with uncertainty.

“That’s me!” The older male said in a sing-song tone. “Wow, you got here really early, didn’t you? Good boy, good boy~!”

Yoosung was still confused, something swirling in his lower regions when he heard Seven’s praises, but he shook it off. “Well, yeah… I mean, it’s my first day of being a trainee, so of course I have to be early, right?”

Seven’s grin quickly faded into a devilish smirk. “Oho, is that so? I’m so proud of you, Yoosungie!” He answered enthusiastically.

Wait, ‘ _Yoosungie’?_

Suddenly, his happy-go-lucky demeanor changed as he stood up, leaning over the counter to reach out for the blond, a finger under his chin. He tilted the boy’s chin up, running a thumb over Yoosung’s soft lips.

“But, you should probably wake up now… you’ll really be late, cutie...” Seven whispered huskily, voice low and golden eyes darkened.

Yoosung’s head was spinning. His cheeks flushed to a scarlet color, and he was painfully aware of Seven’s finger on his bottom lip. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, frozen there.

Another man’s thumb... _Seven’s_ thumb was… probing his lips open, as if asking for entry.

Slowly, Yoosung’s violet eyes found Seven’s golden ones. “Wha… What do you mean…?”

“This is all just a dream. Your dreams reflect what you really want in reality.” The other male explained carefully, the smirk still present on his lips. “I am honestly really flattered right now, knowing that you want this to happen. You’re actually… a _bad boy_ , aren’t you? Haha.”

The clueless, yet flustered Yoosung vigorously shook his head back and forth. He didn’t understand what Seven meant, but he didn’t actually want this, did he?! He was straight..!! A-And of course he wasn’t a bad boy, he was _always_ a good boy!

...If you asked his mother, she would agree!!

“N-No! Surely I wouldn’t want to be t-touched by you in this way! We’re both guys..!” He gushed, quickly reaching up to push Seven’s arm back onto the counter and just _anywhere but his lips--!_

But Seven stopped him by taking a hold of his wrist, swiftly pulling the poor, innocent boy male towards him until they had closed the space between them above the counter that was still separating them.

Face just inches apart, Yoosung couldn’t find the strength to pull away. Seven’s eyes… were they always such a beautiful, golden shade? A-And… his lips…

Yoosung’s curious, violet eyes slowly trailed downwards.

He gulped at the sight.

“Like what you see? For a straight guy, you sure are a curious little cutie, aren’t ‘cha?” Seven was definitely teasing him, he was sure of it!! That playful smirk on his lips said it all!!

But even though he knew that, Yoosung’s blush visibly became a darker shade of red. “Wh-Wha- no!” Yoosung denied almost immediately, “I.. I just…mm?!”

The mysterious ginger stopped his sentence with...

... _the thumb that was still on his lips._

“Shh, you don’t have to tell me. You’re really going to be late if you keep sticking around here, though.” Seven’s smirk melted into a genuine smile at the sight of Yoosung’s actions. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Yoosung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Seven removed his thumb from his lips, however his finger was still under his chin and his other hand was still wrapped around his wrist. “So this is really a dream..? But then, how do I wake up?”

Seven chuckled at the naivety of the younger blond. “I don’t know. Maybe if I gave you a kiss? After all, true love’s first kiss can definitely awake a slumbering princess from her sleep~!”

Cue the teasing again. “B-But I’m not a princess!! And you’re not my first love!” In truth, he's never dated anyone before, so he has yet to experience his first love...so he wasn't exactly _lying._

Golden eyes seemed to become gentle upon those words. “But it doesn’t hurt to try, does it? You have to go now.”

Yoosung paused, actually contemplating on the offer. After all, if what Seven was saying was true, and this was all a dream, then… Even if they kissed, it wouldn’t be a _real_ kiss, so therefore he wouldn’t actually be… _swinging that way, right?_

R-Right? Hahaha!

Besides, Seven seemed to be genuinely wanting to be helpful, giving him such a soft expression like that..! He couldn’t even tear his eyes away from the older male…

So somehow, on an impulse decision, he found himself nodding his head in agreement, although he felt quite shy.

Seven’s face immediately lit up, a sincere smile upon his lips. And those eyes had that mysterious look in them again… how mesmerizing.  “Then… see you again sometime, my sleeping beauty…”

The older male inched closer, all while pulling the younger one closer by the wrist. Tilting Yoosung’s chin up so that their lips could finally meet, the blond melted into the moment, closing his eyes.

All of his previous doubts and worries had disappeared in his mind.

And yet...never had he thought Seven’s lips would taste so bittersweet.

 

**~~~~~**

 

Yoosung slowly woke up, fluttering his eyes open to the cool sheets of his bed against his cheek. Or did it only feel cool because his cheeks were so hot?

...Why were his cheeks hot, anyways?

He reached up and touched his right cheek, his hand cool against his skin. He felt like he was dreaming about something, but he didn’t quite remember just what it was…

Yoosung jutted his bottom lip out, lost in thought. It was about some...one. Someone he knew. But he couldn’t recall who _exactly_ that was, or what they did together.

Oh well. There was no use in trying to remember. It would come back to him eventually, he was sure of it! Hugging a pillow in his arms, he leisurely sat up wearily, glancing over at his clock.

…

...8:27AM…?

Oh no. Oh _hell_ no. He.. slept through his alarm? When _the hell--?! Bad Yoosung, bad!_ He mentally scolded himself in a panic.

Nevertheless, he had about thirty more minutes to get ready, eat, and get to the building before 9AM.

 _R-Relax, Yoosung! You can do this!_ He quickly encouraged himself while slapping his hands to his cheeks before jumping right out of bed, scurrying off to the shower to get ready.

…

  
...His face still felt hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyeyey it's done! 3rd chap!!! >:D sorry it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, the next chap will def be longer, lolol~
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter, huhu. <3 I just want to let you guys know that I'll be writing a short 'Halloween special' for this story. It will be posted on Halloween as a separate story since I can't post it together as a chapter here [or else it would throw off the balance of the story]. 
> 
> I'm still really conflicted on what costumes everyone should have, so.. if you want to contribute to giving them a costume by commenting who should be what, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Here are all the characters I am going to dress up in the Halloween special, please suggest a costume for them in the comments!:  
> -Seven  
> -Yoosung  
> -Zen  
> -Jumin  
> -Jaehee
> 
> Happy reading & pls leave comments+kudos+bookmarks bc i'm thirsty af;; :^)
> 
> -m.s.


	4. Chapter 4

“Geh… I’m telling you, it wasn’t me!!” Seven whined almost childishly, trying to struggle out of the room. However, that proved to be an unsuccessful escape due to the excruciatingly tight grip the security guards had on him. 

...Jumin’s security guards were really no joke. They were apparently trained in taekwondo, and Seven could definitely feel their strength from their training. 

Jumin sat at his desk, fingers intertwined under his chin as he gazed coolly at Seven. “But it couldn’t have been anyone else but you, Luciel. That hidden camera in the corner of my office… when did you install it?” 

Seven bit his bottom lip, refusing to answer as he looked away.

“You were the one who told my assistant, Jaehee, to send Yoosung up to my room when I had clearly not been informed. He interrupted us at a rather…” Jumin cleared his throat, losing his calm act for a moment. “...Inappropriate moment. I understand you saw everything that was happening, so I assume you know what I’m speaking of.” 

...Well, Jumin wasn’t wrong. Seven knew exactly what he was talking about. That steamy makeout session with Zen sure was entertaining to watch. It was even more fun for him when he saw the reaction Yoosung had upon discovering them. He would definitely, eleven out of ten, do that again if given the chance. Heh.

However, he still refused to admit it. After all, he was Seven Zero Seven! He had to be undercover at all costs!

“Noooope~! Dunno what you’re talking about~!” Seven said, giving his best gullible act. In truth, it was much more fun to tease Jumin like this. Seeing others becoming flustered, to see them lose their composure… Seven thrived from reactions like that. He could tell Jumin was starting to get sick of his little act by the corners of his lips twitching.

Alright, just a little more..!

“I don’t understand why you think it was me! It could’ve been anyone!” Seven claimed, though it was obvious because he was the only one in charge of all of the security cameras and such. 

A vein was throbbing at the edge of Jumin’s forehead. “Luciel. You’re the only one in charge of those devices. I have clearly caught you red-handed. Admit it now, or I’ll…” He trailed off, then paused.

Oh no. Seven knew that look. That expression with only pure demonic intentions behind them…! 

“Or else I’ll take your precious _ babe _ out for a drive.” The raven-haired director opened a drawer beneath his desk, and a small  _ clinkclink  _ sound was heard.

No. 

N-No way! Not his beautiful babe!!

Seven watched in absolute horror as Jumin pulled out the keys to his beautiful, untainted, pure white Honduh Civix GS900. 

Not… Not his babe,  _ Elly 4th!!! _

“Nooo! Anything but that!” Seven wailed, thrashing about. He began to have war flashbacks of when Jumin borrowed his beautiful red babe.... His red babe, Luci… Her life ended so suddenly. In a moment, she was flawless as per usual. And then the next… she was in millions of particles and pieces…

All because Jumin took her (more like stole her, without his permission) out for a drive when he was busy with working the security cameras, and then…!!

**_BOOM!_ **

Luci… will be forever in his heart and mind. Never forget. Rest in peace, loved one…

“Then, do you admit that you’ve done the deed?” Jumin questioned, twirling the keys in his finger.

Seven’s golden eyes followed his keys desperately, nodding. “Yes. Yes, I did it! Please, just don’t hurt Elly 4th! You’ve already murdered Luci... so, please! Not Elly, too!!” 

Jumin, satisfied with his answer, stopped twirling the keys and smirked. He threw the keys, right in front of Seven. “Good boy.”

The security guards let him go, as Seven ran to his keys and picked them up almost immediately. The life of his Elly 4th… has been saved! Relief flooded over him as he put the keys back into his pocket.

“Now… you’ll definitely be punished for this, Luciel. We may be friends, however… In order for something like this to not happen again, I’ll have to enforce a penalty on you. You’ll do whatever I ask of you, I assume?” Jumin continued to press on. “Because if you don’t… you know what’ll happen to your babes.”

Seven tensed at the thought of another one of his babes dying on him again. Such a tragic event can’t happen again… not on his watch! “Yeah… okay. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

The older male’s expression darkened, pleased with Seven’s answer. “Good boy. Then, how about this…”

 

**~~~~~**

 

“H-Hello! My name is Kim Yoosung, nice to m… meet you!” The boy panted, hastily bowing and greeting the staff members despite how late he was. Of course the adults looked at him, nodding with a smile. They had appreciated the greeting and returned it.

He’d barely just made it to the company a few minutes ago, and he still had about five more minutes until he had to go to his first training session - vocal training. 

He had received his schedule from Jaehee Kang, Jumin’s assistant, in his email last night. 

Swiftly, Yoosung made his way into the elevator, opening up the said email to check where the room was located again. 

Floor 3, room 28A.

Feeling a bit shaky from nervousness, he pressed the glowing three button and he was up and out of the elevator quicker than you could say _ Yooseven _ . And no, he had no idea what that word meant, he had just made it up in his mind just now.

Perhaps he’ll give it a meaning later, if he even remembers it.

The moment he stepped out, he paused in his path. God, it felt like deja vu, having to roam the very same building for a room. However, the only difference was, this floor wasn’t as extravagant as the thirtieth floor. It was much more plain, much like any other company. It was understandable since it was a place for training. 

After a while, he finally found the correct room. It only took him a lot of scrambling around, him being quick on his feet as the last few seconds to the assigned time ticked down. 

He had burst into the room, and a head turned towards him when the door slammed open. Panting heavily, he tried to give a smile that hopefully didn’t seem too awkward and bowed. “Hello!” He breathed as he slowly regained his air. “My name is Kim Yoosung, the new trainee! I’m here for my first lesson!” 

A bright smile fitted upon the vocalist teacher’s face. “Welcome, Kim Yoosung. I’ve been expecting you!” It was a girl, with long and curly, ginger hair. It was quite unusual to see a ginger in Korea, so he hadn’t been quite expecting red hair. But she seemed quite nice, so he stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, teacher!” He greeted, bowing yet again. 

She laughed, telling him to do away with his modesty. “We’re almost the same age, it’s fine. You don’t have to be so polite towards me, it makes me feel a bit old, haha!”

Almost immediately he stood up straight again, smiling brightly. “Really?! And you’re already a teacher?!” Yoosung beamed, genuinely impressed by her extreme talent.

“Yes, I once had the ability to become a trainee just like yourself, to become a star here at C&R, but…” The vocalist teacher trailed off, biting her bottom lip as she looked away briefly. “I… decided to support others instead.”

“Oh...!” The trainee slapped a hand over his mouth. He must have already brought up a sensitive topic. She looked so… _ distant. _ As if she were longing for something, or  _ someone _ \- but he wouldn’t know. He was just a freshman at a university student, after all. “I’m so sorry, did I say something I shouldn’t have…?”

She shook her head vigorously from side to side, “Oh no, not at all! Please don’t worry about it, haha. Time’s a-wastin’! Let’s get started with our vocal lessons, shall we?” Her expressions screamed positivity, but her emerald eyes… were so  _ sad. _

Yoosung decided not to dwell on the topic, though. It’d be best to keep her away from sensitive topics. He wanted everyone to be as happy as possible!

“Alright then, Miss…?” He trailed off, realizing she had yet to introduce herself.

“G,” she supplied, her smile having returned.

“Miss G?” He echoed, expecting more than just a letter for a name.

“Just G. It’s weird, right? My parents like being unique, though!” A low chuckle escaped her lips before she gestured towards the chair beside hers. “Now come, sit, sit! I have lots of teach you!”

“Ah, right!” He exclaimed, quickly settling down in the seat. As he made himself comfortable, a wave of excitement and giddiness swelled up inside him. Surely, this was just the beginning of a life-changing experience…!

 

**~~~~~~**

 

...Or not. Vocal practice had definitely made him lose his voice. He had to repeat the same low and high notes at least a hundred times! It wasn’t fun at all! Yoosung was sure his throat was swelling up already. Never had he had to use his voice to the point of exhaustion… and to do it every time he had training? A few consecutive days? He silently prayed to his mother that the money he’d get when he became a star would be worth all of this pain and suffering. 

He’d also already went to his language class -- he was in the process of learning Japanese. Apparently, as a KPOP idol, one must be able to speak at least two or more languages, especially Japanese. There would be Japanese album released in Japan to, or so he was told. It wasn’t  _ that _ difficult so far, so that was a plus.

The blond was already on his way to his next class, which was dance. He already had a light lunch, since he knew he was going to be physically moving around a lot. It was best to eat healthy and less as possible before going out to do physical activities.

Yoosung tilted his head to the side, making the bones of his neck crack with a satisfying pop. With his normal, white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, he walked into the dance room with excitement. Having seen popular groups such as BTS, GOT7, and 24K… their dancing and choreography was so great! He’d always wanted to learn; however, he never really had the time to. Mostly because he was too lazy, though, hehe… Besides, playing LOLOL had been a much better hobby for him. 

...Too bad his gaming time was cut in half. Or even quarters.

LOLOL was like his life. The moment he cut his gaming time in half, he had practically cut his  _ whole life  _ in half…! His glorious LOLOL days…  _ goodbye…!! _ His comfortable gaming lifestyle and eating ramen everyday for lunch…  _ farewell…!! _

His violet gaze greedily took in the sight before him - the room had mirrors on all four walls. The floor was made of wooden, shined floorboards. Yoosung knew that this room was no different from any other dance practice room, as it was only designed to fulfill its purpose: to dance in. But he simply couldn’t help but feel amazed - as if the reality that he was really and truly a trainee of C&R was finally beginning to hit him square in the face. 

As he looked around the room, he noticed that there was nobody else there, besides himself. But wasn’t it already time for class to start here? Confused, the blond looked back behind him, wondering if anyone was coming. 

Suddenly, a head popped out from the doorway, topped with curly, ginger hair and striped glasses. “Knock knock~!” The figure spoke, a huge grin on their face.

It took Yoosung a moment to realize that it was Seven. His mind had barely registered that it was the older male before he had subconsciously answered out loud, “Who’s there? Ah..” Yoosung gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. Why did he answer Seven? He blamed it on the knock knock jokes he found online… ;;

“Al!” Seven exclaimed, his smile turning predatory. The prey has been lured into the trap!

Urk.. now he had no choice but to continue. Sighing, he continued, “Al who?”

Seven smirked. Target captured. “Al give you a kiss if you open the door~!” 

Yoosung’s cheeks quickly became dusted with pink. “Oh my God. The door’s already open, Seven.” 

Seven and his teasing. seriously…!

“I know, I know! I just wanted to mess with ya!” The ginger chuckled, stepping properly into the doorway. “I see you’re here for dance class?”  He leaned against the frame of the door, the expression of amusement written all over his face. Yoosung was just so fun to mess with. With those kinds of reactions, he couldn’t bear to stop!

Yoosung crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah… but, I don’t know where the dance teacher is..” 

The redhead tsked and amusedly walked over to the blond, grinning, “Wow, what a coincidence! I’m looking for the dance teacher, too!” 

The new trainee felt skeptical at those words. “Huh? Why are you looking for the dance teacher?” 

Why, indeed.

A cat-like smile slowly spread upon his lips, with Seven throwing an arm around Yoosung’s shoulders. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He chuckled as a look of confusion briefly passed the blond’s expression. “Right, because I’m actually… your dance teacher! Surprise!” 

“...” Yoosung was silent for a passing moment, before his violet eyes widened until they almost resembled wide saucers. He opened his mouth and exclaimed, “What-?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o m G
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER;;;
> 
> i swear i will finish this fic if it's the last thing i do--!!!
> 
> consider this as my christmas present, even though the chapter is a bit short... T_T
> 
> finals are coming up, so i'm dead inside ahah--
> 
> as always a comment and kudos would be so kind!! ;; lately i've been losing my motivation for anything ;;
> 
> but i will try my best to get the next chapter up asap! :))
> 
> -M.S.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i'm going with this fic tbh lol
> 
> i'll try my best to update asap, please comment&kudos! orz 
> 
> it gives me lots of motivation!! <33
> 
> oh, also, this chapter's really short since it's a prologue to set things up, but later chapters will definitely be much longer, don't worry!
> 
> -m.s


End file.
